American Horror Story: Madness Ends
; James Cromwell; Jessica Lange | previous = "Continuum" | next = "Bitchcraft" }} "Madness Ends" is the thirteenth and final episode of season two of the American television series American Horror Story and the twenty-fifth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Alfonso Gomez-Rejon and written by Tim Minear. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, January 23rd, 2013 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, an older Lana Winters conducts a tell-all interview in which she reflects upon the events that have made her such a successful investigative reporter. Most notable among her achievements is shutting down Briarcliff Manor and exposing the fraudulent actions of Cardinal Timothy Howard. Johnny Morgan finally gets his chance to avenge his father's death. In flashback, Kit Walker commits himself to finding Sister Jude Martin and freeing her from Briarcliff Manor. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Flashback appearances Archival footage Notes & Trivia * Final episode of the season; final appearance of all characters. * Production code number: 2ATS13. * This is the fifth episode of American Horror Story directed by Alfonso Gomez-Rejon and the third episode from season two. He previously directed "Spilt Milk". * This is the fifth episode of American Horror Story written by Tim Minear and the third episode from season two. He previously wrote "Dark Cousin". * Zachary Quinto, Lily Rabe, Lizzie Brocher and James Cromwell are all credited in this episode, but none of them make an appearance. Their characters were killed off in previous episodes. * Death of Jude Martin, who dies peacefully in 1971. * Death of Cardinal Timothy Howard, who commits suicide in 1970. * The final fate of Kit Walker is unknown. Given that the aliens who abducted Alma and Grace had the ability to heal injuries, it is possible that they might be able to cure his pancreatic cancer. * The schoolyard flashback with young Johnny Morgan takes place around the year 1975. Allusions * The season ends with the French song "Dominique" playing in the background. This is the song that was usually played on the record player in the common room at Briarcliff Manor. * This episode includes flashbacks to the framing story from "Welcome to Briarcliff" and "Tricks and Treats". * The recording of Lana Winters discussing abortion with Oliver Thredson is taken from "The Coat Hanger". * Lana Winters tells Johnny Morgan that his father didn't like guns. This refers to a line of dialogue from "Dark Cousin" where Thredson states, "I can either cut your throat or I can strangle you. I don't believe in guns." * Flashback scenes with Shelley are taken from "I Am Anne Frank (Part 2)" and "The Origins of Monstrosity" Quotes * Lana Winters: You need something people, can see, visual simulation, and believe me, there is nothing more simulating than crazy people. .... * Lana Winters: That man was a particular kind of liar, the kind who lies to himself about being a liar. He was so corrupt and deluded, he believed his own lies. Lies are like scars on your soul. They destroy you. .... * Sister Jude Martin: But I do hope you know what you're in for. The loneliness, the heartbreak, the sacrifice you'll face as a woman with a dream on her own. * Lana Winters: You don't have any idea what 'm capable of. * Sister Jude Martin: Well, then. Look at you. Miss Lana Banana. Just remember. If you look in the face of evil, evil's going to look right back at you. See also External Links * * * * * * "Madness Ends" at the AHS Wiki References ---- Category:2013 television episodes Category:Nolan Gross Category:Adam Levine